


Connor Made It

by Persephone



Series: Lord's F*cken Name [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a very long fall off that balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Made It

“Connor!” Murphy cried. “Just push it up.”

“No Murphy!” Connor struggled to keep it together. But he was breathing so hard he was hurting his lungs. His hands trembled awfully so that he couldn’t untie the sash around his brother’s waist.

Mary Mother of God in heaven, he was going to start crying. He whimpered loudly. “I just want to see there’s nothing wrong!”

He had been the one to jump five stories down and land on a big fat Russian mobster, but it had taken him _minutes_ to get that fucken toilet out of the floor and get on the fire escape. They could have done something to Murphy he didn’t know about.

“S’all right, Conner,” Murphy insisted in a high pitched voice, frantically groping in front of his body to grip Connor’s hand. “Don’t-” he swallowed. “I’ll do it, then. I’ll do it.”

Murphy started trying to untie the sash as well, and Connor spun him around to help. He could just lift Murphy’s bloodied robe, just push his aside as well.

But he knew that Murphy knew what he wanted. He wanted to press his body against his brother’s and scratch him all over. He wanted to feel each muscle and make sure Murphy was in one piece.

Finally the sash dropped and he fell against Murphy’s naked front. Murphy’s hands grabbed his arse hard through his own robe and pulled him in, clamping his mouth over his. Connor stumbled and straightened himself, then threw his leg around Murphy’s and clawed at him.

“Those fuckers!” he cried, breaking the kiss to bite Murphy’s neck. Murphy grunted and pulled him tighter.

“We got ’em,” Murphy panted. “Is all right.”

“Did they touch ya, did they fucking put a scratch on ya!”

“No,” Murphy soothed, turning them both around and pressing him into the wall. “Ya came on time, Connor. Fucken Rambo, you were.”

Connor coughed out a shaky laugh.

“Now, let’s go get you looked at,” Murphy said, shaking Connor’s shoulders gently. “I didn’t carry you all the fucken way to this hospital just so we could grope in the fucken broom closet.”

Murphy pulled back, and Connor swatted him across his bare arms, then kicked his legs.

“Ow! Fucker!”

“I don’t give a fuck about the doctors right now, Murphy,” Connor shouted. “I just don’t ever wanna fucken see that look on your face again.”

Murphy rubbed his arm and scrunched his face at him. “What look, ya evil man!”

“The one ya gave me as they were taking you out. I just about shit myself! No, I _did_ shit myself!”

“Jesus fucken Christ, Connor!”

“Lord’s fucken name!”

Murphy grabbed the back of his head and held him still. “They had you cuffed to the toilet,” he yelled, and yelled again when Connor kicked his shins again. “No, I knew you were comin’! But I was scared anyway.”

Connor stilled and breathed raggedly, staring at his brother. Murphy scowled at him, then blinked several times to stop his tears.

“Fuckers,” Murphy frowned fiercely, and Connor gripped the back of his head as well.

“But we fucken got ’em.”

“Aye,” Murphy whispered.

“Now we get checked out for punctures and such.”

Murphy grinned sweetly at him. “But before then…”

He gripped Murphy’s hips. “A special, heartfelt thank-you for the man of the hour?”

“It’s the least I can do.” Murphy pursed his lips. He pushed Connor’s robe off, then jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Connor turned around and pushed him into the wall. “It is,” he snarled, and licked his hand. He rubbed it up and down his cock, then licked it again and wet Murphy’s entrance. He grabbed his cock. “And what good training it shows.” He pressed against Murphy’s entrance and Murphy gasped in happiness. “Your Ma must’a been on her toes about that.”

“She was,” Murphy grunted, and rocked. Connor grinned up at him. Murphy was fucken good at this. Murphy did it several more times while Connor gasped into his neck, and Connor felt himself sinking in.

Murphy gritted his teeth and snarled.

Connor froze. “Is it too painful?”

“Ya always fucken ask, Connor!” he howled. “Just fucken do it!”

Connor fucked his cock in gently, panting as the head sank in and out. Then it sank in completely, then a bit more pushed in. By now Murphy was writhing widly against him.

“Come on, Connor,” he whimpered. “Fuck me better than that. Make it go in all the way.”

Connor gritted his teeth and moved faster. He thrust three more times and he could get it in almost all the way to his balls. Then one more thrust and he was completely in. He pounded into Murphy.

“Fucken right!” Murphy wailed, then threw his head back and cried as Connor thrust until they both exploded.

They sank slowly to their knees and held each other. Then Connor pulled back and wiped Murphy's tears away.

 _End_


End file.
